


King of the Beach

by emc257



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes to the beach for group bonding</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to do my homework and I am trying to kill time so I wrote this. I hope you guys like it. It is just supposed to be fluff and silly.

The loud call of “KA~GE~YA~MA!” woke Kageyama up way too early on a Saturday morning. Groaning Kageyama rolled onto his side, hoping it was just a bad dream, but he felt the pillow ripped out from under his head, then promptly smacking his face. With more speed than he normally had in the morning, he sat up and grabbed the pillow out of a certain ginger’s hands, promptly whacking Hinata in the face.

“What was that for?” Hinata said holding his hands out in a defensive stance.

“You hit me first.” Kageyama said annoyed, throwing his pillow at Hinata for a second time. “What are you even doing in my room?” He asked stretching his arms above his head. He saw Hinata’s eyes not so subtly wonder down to that little bit of skin that showed as his shirt rode up.

“Your mom let me in.” Hinata said after clearing his throat, eyes flashing up to meet Kageyama’s.

“That is how you got into my room, not why.” Kageyama said rolling his eyes. Leave it to Hinata to hear one question and answering another.

“Oh. We wanted to go to the beach today!” Hinata said excitedly. Kageyama just looked at him before lying back down and pulling the blanket up over his head. “Hey! Wake up!” Hinata said indignantly, whacking Kageyama on the shoulder.

Instead of getting up, Kageyama wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shouldered and dragged him into the bed with him. Hinata squealed and struggled, but not enough to actually get away. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and pulled him into his chest while Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Leaning forward Kageyama kissed Hinata, forcing the smaller boy to lie still for at least a moment.

When they broke apart Hinata smiled brightly at Kageyama, but clearly had not forgotten his reason for visiting Kageyama’s bedroom at that ungodly hour. “Get up, Kageyama! The team wants to go to the beach! They are waiting outside!” He said loudly. He sat up and started pulling on Kageyama’s arm, trying to drag him out of the bed.

Kageyama groaned and rolled over, still unwilling to get up. He had no interested in going to the beach with the team, he was content to just spend the morning lying in bed with Hinata.

“Dude, we sent you up here because if anyone else woke Kageyama up they would be dead, not for you to get into bed with him!” The loud voice of Tanaka said from the doorway making both Hinata and Kageyama jolt in surprise. Mortified Hinata scrambled to get out of the bed, forgetting Kageyama was still holding onto him, making them both fall out of the bed with a loud crash.

A mixture of laughs let them know that not just Tanaka had come up to see what was taking them so long. Lifting his head up from Hinata’s chest where it had landed. To see both Noya and Tanaka clutching their stomachs bending over in laughter. An embarrassed looking Asahi stood behind them, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“I think it would be best for the both of you to get up right now and get ready to go.” Daichi said in a stern voice, eyes narrowing into glare that sent shivers down Hinata and Kageyama’s spines as they hurried to stand up.

“Yes sir!” They said in unison, before hurriding around the room to get Kageyama ready. Daichi watched in amusement for a moment before heading back out to the waiting car. About five minutes later the two first years stumbled out of the house and into the van. It was still dark out, the sun having just started to rise. This was not what Kageyama had wanted to do with his Saturday.

Still here Kageyama was squished in-between Hinata and Noya who seemed unaffected by the hour and would not stop chattering. Kageyama had tried to offer to switch seats with one of them, but they both ignored him.

“Why are we going to the beach?” Kageyama asked rubbing his eyes.

“Team bonding!” Hinata and Noya answered in unison. Kageyama looked between them wondering if they were crazy.

“And that involves going to a beach? Can’t we just have another practice?” Kageyama asked, earning himself a few dirty looks.

“Ah, leave it to the king to suck the fun out of everything.” Tsukishima said with a light laugh.

“Sorry, for not seeing the point of wasting perfectly good practicing time at the beach.” Kageyama said back sharply. He turned to look at Hinata giving him a look asking for back up. Hinata looked away nervously not meeting Kageyama’s eye.

“I think it is a good idea.” Hinata said in a quiet voice, playing with his hands. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. This was not like Hinata. The Hinata he knew had a one-track mind that could only think about volleyball. Hinata’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth to defend himself. “We are always playing and I thought it would be a good idea to just relax as a team.”

“You thought?” Kageyama asked.

“Oh yes, it was your precious queen who came up with the idea.” Tsukishima said in am amused tone. Hinata shot him a dirty look.

“Stop arguing. We are going to the beach and that is that.” Daichi said in an annoyed voice, successfully shutting the van up. Grunting Kageyama resigning himself to his fate and decided to try and get as much sleep as he could for the rest of the ride.

A few hours later Kageyama woke up with a sore neck and a mouth full of hair. Some how Hinata had ended up almost laying in Kageyama’s lap, head resting in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama had rested his head on top of Hinata’s ending with the result of a mouth full of Hinata’s surprisingly soft hair.

They arrived at the beach, the team flooding out of the car as soon as the doors were open. Kageyama climbed out of the car and started stretching out his sore muscles.

The group walked along the beach finding a good spot to sent up camp for the day. Kageyama made sure to keep a hold on Hinata’s hand to make sure the shorter boy didn’t run away. It didn’t take a genesis to figure out that today would be mainly him baby sitting his boyfriend. He had come to accept that the role of being Hinata’s boyfriend also came with a lot of babysitting.

“Kageyama!” Hinata called in a high-pitched whinny voice. Kageyama looked down at the smiling boy. “Let’s go swimming!” He yelled before dragging Kageyama towards the waves.

Hinata let out a squeal as he rushed into the water, letting the cold waves take him. The waves easily went over Hinata’s head, sweeping the small boy along. Kageyama made sure to kept a tight grip on Hinata’s hand, worried that he would be swept away. Hinata seemed to just being enjoying the motion of the waves, letting out the cutes noises that Kageyama had ever heard. He hated how sappy being with Hinata had made him, but he didn’t know how anyone could be around Hinata and not fall in love.

Like with anything that wasn’t volleyball, Hinata soon lost interest in the waves and wanted to go back to the land. Seeing as he was only on the beach because of Hinata’s whim, Kageyama had no problem following his boyfriend out of the ocean. Hinata ran over to where the team had placed their stuff and Daichi and Sugawara sat.

Sugawara was lying on his stomach while Daichi spread sunscreen on his back. Kageyama eyed them remembering that he had forgotten to put sunscreen on. Being the mind reader that he was, Sugawara sat up reaching into the bag he had brought. He pulled out a bottle of sunscreen and handed it to Kageyama with a smile.

Kageyama thanked him and squirted some into his hand, rubbing it onto his legs. He looked to his side to see Hinata munching on one of the sandwiches they had brought.

“Don’t forget to put on sunscreen. You don’t want to burn.” Kageyama ordered feeling like a mom to a forgetful child.

“I will, I will. I don’t want to get any in my food though.” Hinata said just like a child being nagged by their parent. Kageyama rolled his eyes and continued to spread the sunscreen on his arms. “Oh, let me get your back!” Hinata said excitedly, moving to kneel behind Kageyama, effectively kicking sand up his back. He bit his tongue to keep his retort in.

He felt Hinata’s hands working the cool lotion onto his back, careful to get everywhere. Hinata’s eyes where wide as he worked his hands over Kageyama’s back. He liked the way that Kageyama’s muscles felt under his hands, they were more defined than his own, but not too big. They were perfect just like Kageyama.

“Here, give me the bottle. I will get your back.” Kageyama said turning around to face Hinata.

“Oh, I’m fine. Let’s build a sand castle!” Hinata said standing up, running off, buckets and shovel in hand.

“Hey! Wait for me, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled chasing his boyfriend. He was too distracted to hear his senpais snickering at them.

It took awhile for Hinata to find a spot he was satisfied with for the location of the sand castle. He would find a spot and circle it a couple times, digging his feet into the sand to feel it out. He would make cute little noises and scrunch up his face in concentration and then stomp off to another spot. At first it was cute, but after awhile Kageyama started to get annoyed.

“How about right here?” Kageyama said trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Hinata walked over and started his inspection process. Kageyama could feel his eye twitch.

“It is perfect!” Hinata exclaimed plopping down in the sand. He tugged on Kageyama’s arm, pulling the taller boy down. With the shovel Hinata started to dig a pit. He shoved the bucket in Kageyama’s face. “Get water!” he ordered a serious expression on his face.

Kageyama took the bucket and walked over to the water, squatting down to catch some. He absentmindedly filled the bucket and looked over to his teammates in the water. Noya was on Asahi’s shoulders, high above the waves laughing maniacally. Tanaka was trying to splash him, but only managing to get Asahi in the face. Asahi was wearing an exasperated expression, and Kageyama was sure they were about to see Asahi finally lose his cool.

Shaking his head, Kageyama walked back to Hinata who had dug himself a nice, deep pit that had the small boy been sitting it would have easily engulfed him. Kageyama was tempted to push the smaller boy in, but resisted.

“Why do you need such a big hole? I thought you where building a sand castle.” Kageyama asked putting down the bucket.

“You were taking too long, so now I am digging a hole to the center of the earth!” Hinata said excitedly. He picked up the other plastic shovel and threw it at Kageyama. “Help me!” He demanded. Kageyama took the shovel but did not start digging.

“I have a much better idea.” Kageyama said slowly looking around the beach. “Why don’t we play beach volleyball?” Kageyama suggested spotting a volleyball net. Hinata’s eyes lit up at the mere mention of volleyball.

“YES!” he yelled excitedly standing up. He called out to his teammates in the water to come join them. Quickly the team formed around the net, Daichi holding a ball breaking team up for the game. Hinata stood close to Kageyama, as a subtle attempt to tell Daichi to place them on the same team. Once the teams had been formed the game started.

It wasn’t that different from their regular practice; expect that the sand made it more difficult to move. Kageyama could feel the sand caking onto his feet, but couldn’t bring himself to care as long as he was playing. He watched as Sugawara tossed the ball to Asahi who spiked it over the net. He ran to stop it from hitting the ground. He only had eyes for the ball and did not hear his teammates yelling out to him, until he tripped and fell into a surprising large hole. He realized as he pulled himself out of the pit that it was in fact the one Hinata had been digging to the center of the earth. He looked over to see Hinata smiling sheepishly at him; he just glared back.

“Looks like Kageyama fell down the rabbit’s hole.” Tsukishima said loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

After a couple of games Coach Ukai called the team over for the food that he and Takeda had made for them. Kageyama and Hinata loaded up their plates and sat down on a towel and dug in after thanking their elders for the food. The beach barbeque tasted good as Kageyama bit into his burger. The rest of the team joined them sitting on towels under the shade.

“Kageyama, did you put sunscreen on? You look a bit red.” Sugawara asked in a worried voice. Kageyama thought back and realized in horror that he had been to distract by Hinata to actually put any sunscreen on.

“He looks like a tomato.” Tsukishima said to Yamaguchi who covered his laugh with a hand. Kageyama glared at them before looking over to see if Hinata has suffered the same fate as him; he didn’t remember Hinata putting any sunscreen on either and with that red hair, he was sure the boy would burn. To his dismay he realized that Hinata was just as pale as he always was.

“Why are you looking at me like that? It is scary.” Hinata asked nervously when he caught Kageyama glaring at him. Kageyama just grunted and looked away still bitter.

The rest of the day was spent in the water, Kageyama constantly worried that the current was going to sweep Hinata away. By the time the team was piling back into the van Kageyama was exhausted.

Kageyama let his head fall as he started to nod off, but was rudely awoken by a sharp pain to his side. Angrily he looked over to Hinata, who had just poked him in the side. Hinata smiled at him brightly. Kageyama was amazing at how much energy the small boy had. He looked around the van to see most everybody else asleep, heads resting on the windows or there seat buddies, but not Hinata. Hinata’s eyes were wide open and directed at Kageyama.

“Did you have fun today?” Hinata asked in a low whisper. Kageyama nodded, Hinata widened his smile. “Good I am glad.” He said before curling into Kageyama’s side, closing his eyes. Kageyama wrapped his arm around the small boy and decided he was glad that he had woken up that morning before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an feedback feel free to leave it here or on my tumblr, awildtitanappears


End file.
